An integrated circuit (IC) die may include several elements that are susceptible to damage. For example, an IC die includes a semiconductor substrate and electrical devices that are integrated therewith. An IC die may also include interconnects and several thin layers of conductive paths, with each layer separated from adjacent layers by an inter-layer dielectric (ILD).
After an IC die is fabricated, the IC die is manipulated for transport, for testing, and/or for attachment to an IC package. Such manipulation may present an unacceptable risk of damage to the IC die, particularly if the IC die includes delicate components such as low-k ILD material, compliant interconnects, and air bridge ILDs. This risk may compromise the reliability and/or quality of the IC die.